The Authors
by Woo Hoo Girl
Summary: LAME NAME! Some interviews with the authors of stories in the fruits basket category *featuring Chips Ahoy Pup and Hated Love 6* *warning:...not a story...*
1. Chips Ahoy Pup

**Hey!!! This isn't a story okay? It's just me interviewing some authors in the fruits basket category!!! I will sometimes send a request to interview someone and if they accept…I ask questions, they answer, and you learn. Right now is, one of my personal favorites, Chips Ahoy Pup-san so enjoy!!!**

**Bold=me**

_italic= Chips Ahoy Pup _

* * *

**1. In most of your stories, you have a character named "Pandora". What made you use this character?**

_Well, I actually made her a year ago. I draw animals all the time, and so I was just drawing... we were learning about the Greek gods that year, and Pandora was my favorite, mainly because she has a background that's easy to follow. Somehow, Pandora came about, and I enjoyed her personality, so I just used her._

**2. As everyone knows...You love shigure right? Any reasons?**

_Yes, I have plenty of reasons. First of all, when my friend first told me about Fruits Basket, I mainly wanted to read it because I love animals. And dogs are my favorite animal. So I promised her I'd fall in love with him. Of course I did, and soon his personality won me over as well. (Also, he reminds me of Sirius Black.)_

**3. Where do you usually get your inspiration?**

_Hmm... I guess my inspiration comes from lots of places. First of all, my family and friends are a huge part of my inspiration. And another part is I usually listen to music while thinking up ideas for my stories._

**4. As a lot of us know...ALL your humor stories are successful...does the humor come naturally? Or do you work hard to make it funny?**

_That depends. I usually think about my humor and end up laughing to myself, thinking, "Well, that's a stupid joke, but let's just use it and let everything build up from there." So I guess it's both ways... Like, I'll start a joke and from there it goes on and on to actually be funny._

**5. Your writing is very good in fanfiction...are you good in school with writing? Has writing on fanfiction helped you?**

_If I said my writing was good in school, would that be bragging? Well... actually, my writing for school is always not meant to be humorous, but I tend to put my own opinions into things I write, and I guess my opinions turn out somewhat funny... and usually sarcastic. And, for the second part of the question, yes, writing on fanfiction has definitely helped me._

**6. Do you like cake?**

_I like chocolate cake, but vanilla is too bland for my taste..._

**(lol I know it was a random question...but i was eating cake at the time and was curious...)**

**7. You have done some stories with other authors in fanfiction. Do you like working alone or with someone else?**

_Hmm... Good question. I'm in-between. I like working alone, and I like working with someone else just as much. Each has its differences... and if you work with someone else, sometimes ideas are easier to come up with... but then, working with yourself allows you to do whatever you want._

**8. Have you ever heard of Fiction Press? If so, have you ever published anything on it?**

_I do have an account on there, but I've never had a chance to publish anything. Also, I'm not sure if anyone would want to read any of my stories... But I've come up with so many original stories, which are all stored on my computer upstairs in my room, which happens to have no internet. (Meaning I have to use a flash drive to upload stories... but I'm thinking of using my stories at some point.)_

**(i sure as hell would read em')**

**9. Do you sometimes get an idea from a story while doing something totally different? (For example: You have an idea about an amazing angst story...while eating a burrito)**

_Oh yes, definitely! I always end up doing that... most of the time I'm listening to music, and my mind just wanders off to wherever it goes. And when I snap back into reality, I'm suddenly thinking, "Great story idea!"_

**11. Not to get personal, but, do you think that, in general, someone's age can affect their writing?**

_Ah... no. I think anyone of any age can write great, as long as they want to. They have to work for it. There are many, many young writers out there who write just as great as adults._

**12. Do you have any person favorite authors?**

_I have lots of favorite authors. Erin Hunter was always a HUGE inspiration for me when it comes to authors... (She writes the Warriors series.) Stephanie Myers is a great author too._

**13. Did you notice there was no #10 question? Lol**

_...Honestly? No, I didn't until you pointed it out. But I'm dorky like that. And numbers just blur together for me. (Unless I'm doing Math. Then I need the numbers.)_

**14. Do you get some inspiration from TV or music?**

_I definitely get lots of inspiration from my music. TV is okay when it comes to inspiration... but I'd rather music. And, actually, I can't name a lot of TV shows on the top of my head, because I very rarely watch TV, but I could probably name a bunch of musical artists or songs on the top of my head. The radio is my best friend._

**15. What are a few things you can't live without?**

_I have lots of things I can't live without. I can't live without my family, my dog, possibly my cats, my friends, music, computers (that sounds dorky, I know), my iPod, paper and pencils, the radio, anime and manga._

**16. Have you made friends on fanfiction?**

_Yes I have. Tons of friends. But I won't list them. Instead, I'll just point out that my friends should know who they are._

* * *

**Well I don't know about you…but I enjoyed interviewing Chips Ahoy Pup-san**

**Bye!!**


	2. Hated Love 6

**Okay here is Hatedlove 6**

**Bold: WoohooGirl**

_Italic: HatedLove6_

* * *

**Any other series you like besides fruits basket?**

_1) Of course! I absolutely love Rurouni Kenshin and I'm really getting into Spiral: The Bonds of Reasoning. My favorite however is Demon Diary; it's hilarious and no matter how many times I read it it's still so hilarious! Gosh, I love so many other manga series it would be too long to list here._

**Where do you get inspiration?**

_2) Ah, wow. That's one of the questions where I don't think I could give a definitive answer. It's like a quote I found a while ago: "The toughest question has always been, 'How do you get your ideas?' How do you answer that? It's like asking runners how they run, or singers how they sing. They just do it!" by Lynn Johnston. However if I had to give an answer, I would just say, that I got inspiration from pure boredom in which BAM! I'm hit with an idea, and so I just start playing around with it._

**The fact that Hitsoku can't even remember his own name is very impacting. How did you come up with a character like this?**

_3) Haha. Actually that was an idea that came up while I was writing the second chapter; I hadn't thought of that until writing it in. When I first thought of this story, I was thinking that the title would be 'Lonely Meets Alone' since Akito is definitely lonely, so I thought that if she met someone that acted like a hermit and really was alone, then that would be a good start, but the OC would need a reason for being alone. So, hey, why not just say that he can't remember names to a point where he can't live quite so normal. That lead to me searching on the internet for mental disorders or a type of physical trauma that could cause that, and so I found 'simple partial seizures' so I decided to use that as well, but only after I felt I had understood what happens during that. With all of these factors impacting him in such a way, it had to take a toll on him in emotional ways, and so there were more flaws to exploit. So by focusing on the flaws the positive points of the character just interweaves itself in its own way. I really hope all that makes sense._

**You have written 2 other fruits basket stories (besides "living in a world of strangers") Centering over ritsu...is he a personal favorite?**

_4) Actually, Ayame is my personal favorite; he's hilarious and he really does care for Yuki, but he's absolutely clueless on how to go about showing that. Ritsu, however, is a very close second. I have another idea for a story involving him though, so beware. I'm not sure when I'll start writing that one though._

**What genre attracts you the most?**

_5) It probably doesn't show up in my writing, but I tend to like dark stuff or just situations that make you think. "We Have Always Lived in the Castle" by Shirley Jackson is one of my favorites for that reason._

**In your story "living in a world of strangers" the AkitoXHitsuko is developing slowly. Do you have any reasons? Have people use against or for you?**

_6) I do realize that the story is developing quite slowly and I do have a few reasons for it. My main reason has almost nothing to do with the story itself; it's just that I've read stories, even multi-chapter stories, that have the characters fall in love with each other within the first five or ten chapters and even if that in itself is seemingly slow pace, even if they time skip during the story, I just think it isn't slow enough. My second reason is that I tend to describe stuff in detail, but I prefer to keep the chapters within a certain word limit so it may seem slow, but it probably is anyway. My last reason, I guess is because I think that this story is a bit tricky and I want to get it right. Akito is with Shigure so of course there wouldn't be interest for Hitsoku at first so I have to establish a problem between Shigure and Akito so they'll separate, even if it was suppose to only be a little while; like a break from each other.  
I keep getting asked for more Akito and Hitsoku bonding and getting to know each other stuff and I try to comply with that without crossing my own boundaries. They always want more, but if I hold off on it so I think that they'll keep coming back, even though I'm risking it being on the boring side. Overall, however, I think they like how I'm writing it; and I'm so grateful that they are being extremely patient._

**Has writing affected you in the real life?**

_7) Oh heck yes! I absolutely love writing and I have about ten ideas for my very own stories. Somehow, because of writing, I was sent a test to get into a class specifically for writing. I turned in the completed test and I was accepted into Long Ridge Writing Group and I'm still doing assignments for them. It's really awesome; just look for it online and read about it. You can download and print out the test if people are interested. It's fairly cheap too. I'm planning to complete their course and then they'll help me find a publisher or just somewhere where I can put my writing ability to good use and get some income. Of course I wouldn't write only for money, or else I wouldn't have signed up here._

**What would you say is your style of writing?**

_8) My style of writing? To be honest, I don't really know. A style of writing is different for everyone, so because there would be so many different styles, I don't think that there would be a particular name for each one. So my style is just my style._

**Do you enjoy getting reviews? How do you react to a negative review?**

_9) Oh yes, I love getting reviews! I practically keep checking my laptop to see if I got reviews which is how I can respond to them so quickly. Oh, you should have read my very first fanfic that I put up here. It was a Yu-gi-oh fanfic and I made the tragic mistake of making the OCs Mary-sue and Gary-stu so I got a LOT of negative reviews. I was disheartened and I tried asking the Mary-Sue Killers how I made it into a Mary-sue, but they weren't making it clear to me so I had to delete it. Someone even posted the first chapter of it on their blog with some additions of there own that was in bold, and just made it even worse. At first I wanted to quit and just delete my account, but I really didn't want to, so I just kept at it and made sure to make my OCs not so mary-sueish. I was scared as hell when I published "what is Perfection?" because I was just expecting a Mary-sue killer. I'm still scared of them. So I wouldn't say that I dislike negative reviews as long as there's a point and some helpful criticism on how to make it better and so I can improve and not make that mistake anymore._

**How would you describe your personality?**

_10)I am extremely quiet, which makes my teachers believe that I'm 'innocent,' but one of my teachers saw what I was really like (mainly because she had my brother in her class too and so we had interesting conversations about him)and said that I have a "very dark and quirky sense of humor."_

**What would be some of your favorite characters of the anime world?**

_11) My top favorite for now is Hokuto Umeda from Hana-Kimi and then Taiki Kayashima. Then Rock Lee from Naruto, Eclipse from Demon Diary, Krad from DNAngel. Aoshi and Hiko from Rurouni Kenshin. Those are just my favorites from the top of my head._

**Do you have an idol?**

_12) An idol is someone you look up to, but it doesn't have to be someone who has the same objective. So, yes, I guess I do have an idol, and he's my dad. The strangest thing is that I don't know much about him at all. He was a construction worker and he's a tattoo artist, he was in jail for most of the time, he was a little abusive to my mom and he had died when I was six. I guess that would be very confusing if I just left it like that though. I guess, that I just want to do my best and be able to do what I want so he can be proud of me because my mom truly believed that he was a good guy, despite the abuse and I can believe that; and I do._

**How old were you when you began writing?**

_13) That depends. I remember that I always hated writing stories, because I would rather doodle and draw than write. My best friend introduced me to manga when I was in 7th grade and so in 8th grade I had an idea, so I decided to draw out my own manga even though it wasn't very good. I lost that a year later with 48 full drawn pictures and I was really sad. I didn't want to draw all of that again, so I started writing it out in sophomore year. So that's when I really started to write. I lost that though and I'm disappointed that I lost it, but now that I think about, I wasn't really sure where I was going with it. I'll think about it and come up with more ideas for it though._

**Have you thought of future plans? (Like career?)**

_14) After Long Ridge, I want to be able to publish my own books, but if that doesn't work out I want to be a high school art teacher._

**Many stories on fanfiction have been slowing down due to the fact of school. What do you do to update and keep fans happy with chapters?**

_15)At this time I'm signing up for junior college classes and I am trying to get employed so I have a lot of free time, but I'm still doing a lot of other things besides updating. When I get busy though, all I can really do is update when I can and write in a journal when I think of something so it makes things easier. I'll probably be writing instead of taking notes so that will be kind of good. Sometimes I can write an entire chapter in only a couple hours, or sometimes it takes me a week of forcing myself to write. Sometimes I just don't feel like writing at all. So, as much as I would like to make the readers happy, all I can really do is do what I can._

* * *

**I really like this author… make sure to check out "living in a world of strangers" (One of my personal favorites) and other stories by HatedLove6**

**Till next time!!!**


End file.
